


The Honey Moon

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Emberly and Grunt enjoy a little break on a warm summer night to make the best of this new relationship they’ve somehow built together for the few months they’ve loved each other. Snacks are ingested.Cute little post-canon ficlet.
Relationships: Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	The Honey Moon

Grant never recovered his legs so brutally devoured by Snarl. For a few weeks there was the hope shared by the members of the tribe that humans might be somewhat like lizards and that the limbs would eventually grow back. A month passed and the stumps, though they were healing well and cleaned and bandaged fresh thrice a day, remained every bit as legless as the day Grant had been half-eaten by the beast. With some reluctance, he finally agreed that he had to live with his new reality and it became a focal point for the rest of the tribe as well to make his life easier.

The little huts were rebuilt on flat terrain for his comfort, all in a circle around the hole they built at the center of the village where a fire always burned. Schwoopsie carved him a cozy seat especially shaped to his body by this main hearth and this was where Grant spent most of his time. Not coincidentally, this was also where Emberly spent her days, for a happy accident had made her discover that the flames and smoke of the fire made food much more tasty and delicious. In her spare time, Zazzalil had invented the wheel and in secret, she poured her creative mind into the making of a seat that could be pushed around for Grant to go where he pleased. Indeed she still felt some guilt about what Snarl had done to him that she hoped to soothe by this great gift. Grant had a tender, mellow soul and the slight was entirely forgotten − if it had been there in the first place. Emberly took to pushing his chair around and the wheel, if nothing else, found great use in expanding his roaming range from what it had been before. Zazzalil did not know what else she would be making with the invention, but not everything was to always find a use. 

Emberly had rolled the chair to Grant's favorite spot by the cliff − this was where he had used to live before they'd met. They had a little hut of their own now which was as cozy and stinky as all the other huts, but he still liked to come here in memory of how far he had come. Sometimes, she brought with them rocks and paint for him to create art and he sworn the arm Chorn had given him back was better than before. Sometimes, they needed nothing but each other's company.

"And... here we go!" She beamed, locking the wheels of his chair in place with rocks. "All set!" 

Grant smiled at her, pulling her hand to his lips to press a kiss against her palm. Affection poured so easily from him like a never ending stroke chiefly aimed at herself. She loved his company, no matter how whiny or difficult he got. If he was a touch too soft and sensitive, then she was just a tad not enough so from time to time and they balanced each other well. 

"Thank you so much, Emily," he said, gesturing for her to come sit with him.

She often sat with him on the chair, for she was petite enough to fit quite easily right here with him with all the comfort in the world. In his arms, she had little else to want for. 

"It's a beautiful sky." 

The night was falling in orange and burgundy over the vast expanse of the plains underneath. Some of the tribe had gone to bed already but Emberly no longer feared the night. Summer was coming quick and the evenings were warm long after the sun set. 

"Though not as beautiful as you," he added with a shy smile. 

Loving him was easy and it was more delicious than any treat, but it took time. Time, she often thought, was one thing they had in plenty ever since they had found fire. With so much work cut back and no longer as much to fear, they had all the leisure in a dawning world to get to know every single last detail about one another. Sometimes, she felt like she knew him by heart already, for there was something warm in him that matched with her without any words that could explain how. Often, she marveled at what she found out. 

"Oh, look, there’s the first one!"

A shooting star crossed the sky in all its beautiful length as she pointed at it and fluttered away like it had never even happened − but the sight of it made them giddy and excited. They smiled at each other. Grant’s hand was on her back and stroking gently, the other on her lap. She leaned into his shoulder, ready to enjoy the show for the rest of the evening, but suddenly remembered.

"Oh, wait, Grant, I got us this!"

She extricated a small bundle of leaves from her dress where she had stored it and handed it to him, now filled with renewed cheerfulness. Grant received it in his palms and, glancing at her curiously, pried the leaves open. He frowned, pouting as he seemed to question the nature of the thing in his hands. Emberly smiled. 

"It’s a snack!" She said and he sighed in relief, now picking it up to examine it. "It’s a slice of honeycomb, it’s the perfect late night snack. I climbed a tree to steal it from a beehive."

Fresh honey was gooing thickly from the comb onto the pile of leaves and Grant tentatively brought it to his lips to have a taste. His face prior to that bunched up in doubt brightened up and he grinned through the mouthful of sweetness. 

"It’s good!" He cried out, half munching on the words too and swallowed with some difficulty. "It’s really good, how d’you call this?" 

Moonlight was making his pale face blue and bright despite the dark as he passed her the snack for a taste. There was some honey stuck in his beard which he tried to rub off but even new, better alien-built fingers weren’t capable of everything. 

"I’ll call it moon honey," she sighed amorously. 

Finally prying some honey scratched on his fingernail, Grant shoved his finger into his mouth, groaning with satisfaction.

"Honeymoon," he repeated and took the next mouthful Emberly offered him. "Emily, I’m just…" 

He took her hand in his, now slightly sticky but she didn’t mind, not really. Shooting stars were now falling plentifully behind them in a curtain of beauty. Grant kissed her knuckles with the sweetest kiss − indeed, few kisses were ever honey-infused before this. 

"I’m so happy I’ve found you," he said softly. He kissed her palm before nuzzling it to his cheek. "Even if Snarl did eat off my legs, I don’t even care, because you saved me from him and I’m alive and here with you."

Her cheeks blushed very warm and she touched his face more fully, gently feeling hot skin under her fingertips. 

"Oh, well it was mostly Zazz and Jemilla and…" But she trailed off and only shrugged. "Thanks. I’m… so glad I found you too." 

They kissed and in this moment, she was certain that Grant was sweeter than any treat. Brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear, he smiled and kissed her again and in this moment, she felt once more that she was more whole since she had found him. That he had filled a part of herself that had been vacant her whole life but had needed a Grant to soothe it. 

"There’s nothing else in the world," he said, "That I’d rather be doing than being out here with you enjoying some honeymoon."

Even when the snack was eaten whole, even when the stars stopped falling and they cuddled into each other till the darkest of night, Emberly was content as could be. Even if they fell asleep out here as was likely, then it would only dawn into another great bright day. She was ready to face the next day and the next and the next if it meant sharing them with her Grant.


End file.
